Home
by Goldie.dk
Summary: Oneshot. After Severus Snape's death he wakes up in the afterlife.


All characters belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling. :) Enjoy

**Home**

Severus reluctantly opened his eyes. At first he couldn't see anything at all because of the blinding white light that seemed to be all around him. He felt that he was lying on his back, completely naked. He also felt some sort of firm ground underneath him, even though he couldn't see it.

At first he didn't remember anything. He didn't have any idea where he was or how he had ended up there.

He closed his eyes again and tried to clear his mind. Then suddenly he remembered! His hand hastily grasped at his neck, feeling, searching for a wound, a mark, something. But there was nothing. Absolutely nothing indicated the snake bite that he clearly remembered had caused him so much pain.

He gasped and sat up with a jerk as he suddenly remembered something more: The boy!

He stood up. He had to find out where he was and what had happened.

He still couldn't see anything but white light in all directions, so he just started running in a random direction. While he was running he remembered that he was still naked. At the very moment he thought about clothes, black robes appeared on his body.

He looked surprisedly down at himself, and forgot to see where he was running. Suddenly he felt that he bumped into someone.

Severus fell on the ground and a slender, aged hand took his and helped him up. He looked up at the man, and found himself looking into a pair of clear blue, sparkling eyes. "Dumbledore?" he whispered.

Albus Dumbledore smiled at him. "Welcome Severus. Why are you in such a rush?"

"I-I just wanted to… Potter – he is…"

"Relax old friend, there's nothing you can do for Harry now, and furthermore you have already done enough." Dumbledore's composed voice calmed him down.

"Where am I?" Severus whispered, even though he already knew the answer.

Dumbledore smiled again. "Well, some calls it the afterlife, some prefers to say heaven. Bottom line is that you died, and now you're here."

Severus was still a bit worried. "But the boy? Will he be…"

Dumbledore stopped him by placing a calming hand on his shoulder. "As I said, Severus, there's nothing you can do now. But I am convinced that Harry will be alright."

Severus swallowed a few times and took a couple of deep breaths.

"Anyway," Dumbledore smiled. "I believe there is someone here who would like to say hello to you."

Severus didn't even get the chance to look in the direction Dumbledore was pointing, before a clear female voice that he had known so long ago penetrated the strange silence around him.

"SEVERUS!" Lily Potter shouted and before he could say anything she had fallen on his neck and hugging him. He felt the fresh, apple-like smell from her thick red hair and a tear glided slowly down his cheek.

"Thank you!" she whispered, still with her arms around him and her face pressed against his chest. "Thank you so much for looking after Harry all these years. It means everything to us…"

_Us…?_ Severus looked up and saw a group of smiling men walking towards them.

Lily let go of him and took a step backwards. James Potter showed up next to Lily and put his left arm around her waist. Then he held out his right hand. Severus hesitated for a few seconds but then he took it.

James smiled and pressed his hand firmly. "Thank you, Severus. For everything. We couldn't be more grateful to you. You've been amazing, and…"

"And I guess we've misjudged you." The man who had interrupted James now stood in front of Severus. "Harry means everything to us, and we owe you our deepest apologies. For everything we've ever done to you." Sirius Black held out his hand. He didn't smile, but the grave expression on his face somehow made the words more reliable than if he had been smiling.

There was silence for a while. Finally Severus nodded and took the hand.

The last of the three men, Remus Lupin, joined them. He put a hand on Severus' shoulder and smiled. "It's good to have you here, Severus."

For the first time for as long as he could remember, Severus Snape finally felt at home.


End file.
